The Return of a hero
by DracoTantian
Summary: They say when heroes return, times of great peril are soon to come... And when one of both worlds champions returns, a great evil comes with him. (RenamonOC, RyoOC, RikaTakato) FINALLY FINISHED! Enjoy!
1. The Hero's Return

The Return of a Hero  
  
Epilogue: The digimon were sent away in the arc, but once more, they were called to action, the hero known as Draco faded into history, his brother had valiantly sacrificed himself to this cause of saving the world. The kitsune kindred, which were the sisters and their brother Zyler, were known by very few, but they waited for their adopted brother to return, Miya had seen it recurring in her visions; He would return to save this world, and four children would aid him with their digimon, along with another... Draco's tamer. But the four children had defeated the D-reaper, and after months of waiting, the digimon returned, but, still, no sign of Draco.  
  
(A/n: This is my first attempt at fanfics, so be nice. I worked hard on it, and I'll explain more later.)  
  
It was a clear sunny day it had been like this for about a week, a seemingly peaceful day as Takato stared boredly out of his window. Having finished his homework, waited for this day to become a little more exciting. It was after school, and Guilmon paced around his cave, hoping some action would come up. Rika sat quietly in her room, and Renamon appeared in a corner. Rika looked to her partner, knowing she obviously wanted action. Just then, a digital field popped up in the park, which was empty at the time. Rika, Takato and Henry all spotted the field, for the park was not that far away. Henry saw the field and soon ran out of his room, and found his sister playing with Terriermon, so he would not be able to really do anything at the moment. Takato began to race out the door, but his mother needed help, and called him, so he too was stuck. Rika and Renamon raced to the field, and upon reaching the field, Rika slipped on her glasses and stepped through the field. "Great, goggle head and Henry aren't here." Rika muttered to herself. Renamon looked around for the digimon that usually appeared here, but she found something different. It looked like a digimon, but it wore a overcoat, had a ball cap on, and wore rather well worn pants. Whatever it was, it was rather hard to figure out what it was, and then a digimon attacked the stranger. It then ripped into the other stranger's shoulder, and then Renamon jumped into the air, and shot at it with her Diamond Storm. It quickly was destroyed, for it was a Rookie, but Rika never had the chance to check. The stranger then disappeared into the mist, and when it dissipated, he was gone with it. "Humph, some thanks." Renamon said under her breath. Then Renamon vanished, and Rika made her way home. The next morning.  
  
Renamon waited in Rika's room, she was home alone, for Rika and her family left for a family outing. Renamon paced around the house, and saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. She went to the door, and opened it and found something that shocked her. The stranger who appeared in the digital field yesterday was standing right there, a mountainous being wearing a tanned poncho, with the rip where he was struck, and tattered old gray pants and an off white shirt, it was obvious that these were his only clothes. His large hat hid his eyes, but it did not hide his beak, showing he was a dragon. His shoulder was ripped open, and it was obvious he had lost a lot of blood, which ran down most of the right side of his clothes. Without a word, he begun to step into the house, but collapsed right at her feet. "I can't leave him here, I might as well help him" Renamon said quietly, then slipped his arm about her shoulders, and dragged him inside. He laid there on the floor, for about hours, until it was sunset, and then finally stood up. He found his wound was cleaned, and his coat on the ground. He reached up to his head, and found his cap was gone.  
  
"You're awake." Renamon spoke. "I thought you were dead for a moment." The stranger didn't speak, and looked to find a glass of water next to him, placed there for when he would awake, then took it and drank deeply, letting the water run down off his beak then down onto his black cotton shirt. Renamon then saw some shadows of people coming in, then hid as not to reveal herself. It turned out a couple burglars had begun trying to rob the house while Rika's family was gone. Before she could even try to scare them away, the stranger was on his feet, staring down both men. One raised his gun, but to no avail, for the dragon grabbed the gun with his right claw, crunching it with little effort, then connecting with a punch to the chin, then a lariat that sent the man out the door. The other burglar tried his hand at fighting him, but the dragon easily sidestepped the feeble attempt, connecting with a shot to the stomach, and then promptly grabbing him by the shirt, using only his right claw in the process, and throwing him out. The burglars then fled in terror, as the stranger felt his shoulder open up again from using it. "You shouldn't be doing such things with a wound like that" Renamon stood from her spot, soon walking over to him. The stranger just looked over at her, then wiped at his wound as if it was nothing. He then smiled at her, quietly saying his first words to her "Thanks." Then gathered his coat and hat, slipping them on, and walking away, as Renamon found her yellow fur around her face turn pinkish underneath from blushing, although she didn't know why. Renamon looked to find there was no blood, and then went into Rika's room to wait for her to come home. Rika came home a few minutes after the whole incident, and went straight to her room without a word. She went up there to find Renamon worried about something. "Something wrong, Renamon?"  
  
She obviously saw the worry in her partner's face. "There's someone I met, and let in here." She said rather cautiously, unsure of what to really say for she felt rather awkward about meeting the stranger... "Did you even know who this person was?" "No." Rika obviously began to wonder who this mystery person was as well. The mystery person had not really left, for he really stood not too far, and he was well hidden. The girls had not bothered to worry about it, for it was rather late at night when Rika finally came back, and they both decided to get some sleep.  
  
(Now, that wasn't so bad, is it? I hope you liked it, read and review. I'll get the second chapter up later.) 


	2. Draco's display of power

Part 2 of A Digimon Story. By: Fred M.  
  
It was midnight. Renamon had slipped outside to wander for she couldn't sleep. As she hopped from rooftop to rooftop, she saw a figure a few rooftops away from her. She then raced towards it, wondering who it was. She soon reached the figure, and found it was the dragon she helped in. "Who.are you?" She finally asked. He finally looked at her. "Call me Draco." And with that, he began to leave. "Wait." Draco then looked back at her. "Yeah?" Renamon then looked away. "Forget it." Draco then tilted his head, and then hopped from rooftop to rooftop, disappearing. Renamon found herself wondering why she couldn't stop thinking about him. The next morning, Draco was in the same spot Renamon was in, thinking. Thinking about a certain fox digimon. Rika had looked to Renamon, who looked restless in the corner. As Draco sat and thought about Renamon, he wondered about himself, how he got to the world, and why he was here. He wondered about his purpose. How he had gotten to this world he knew simple enough, he had somehow gotten to this world and appeared in a field. And why he could just wander about. He sat about that rooftop, gazing down to those wandering about. He noticed nobody there that looked like a Digimon, so he decided to stay hidden. He wandered around the rooftops, and into the park area, hiding amongst the trees, until he saw Impmon. He snuck over, and stood silently behind him. "Hello." The silver dragon digimon said. Impmon nearly flew off from his branch.  
  
"Who do you think you are sneaking up on me!" He demanded. Draco snickered. "For such a tiny digimon, you sure have a big mouth." Impmon growled. "Bada- Boom!" He flung a tiny fireball at the clump of leaves where Draco hid, and a silver claw swatted at the flame. Then the silver dragon digimon stepped out from his hiding place, revealing he was around the 6'8 mark in height. Impmon raised a cocky eyebrow. "Are you trying to threaten me?" Draco laughed. "With that attitude, you're gonna be really hurt someday, by someone." With that, he disappeared into the trees, hopping away. Back upon the rooftops, he looked back, as Renamon just happened to look back, and they collided into each other. Draco rubbed his head. "Oww." He said. "Oh, Hi Renamon." Renamon looked up and saw it was Draco she bumped into. She muttered, "Hi." And went building hopping. Draco then decided to go roam about the town some more. He stayed hidden, using the shadows to hide from prying eyes. He found a bakery, the smell of fresh bread wafting into his nostrils. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't shake it, as he snuck in, and found Takato working. "Who're you?" Takato asked in that usual somewhat scratchy voice he has when he spoke softly. "I'm Draco. That bread smells great." Takato blinked. "Thanks. Are you a friend of Guilmon's?" Draco removed his cap, showing his silver hair off. "No. But I know Renamon." Takato blinked. "I guess I can trust you, then." Draco sniffed the air, the bread making his mouth water secretly; consider he hadn't eaten in a long while. "Would you like some bread?" Draco nodded quickly. Takato heard the timer, noting the bread was ready. Going to the oven and shutting it off, he put on some oven mitts, and grabbed some fresh bread out of the oven, and wrapping it up. "Thanks, do I owe you anything?" Takato shook his head. "No, it's on me." Draco quietly slipped out the door, and then went up to the roof, and a digital field and an explosion was heard. "So much for lunch." He growled under his breath as he saw Takato race out. "Hey kid, need some help?"  
  
Takato blinked as Draco hopped down. "Umm, yes, and the name's Takato." "Get on my back Takato, I can get you there a lot faster than you walking." Takato climbed up on his back and blinked. "We need to get Guilmon." Draco nodded. "Just tell me where to go." "He should be outside of town, in his cave in the park." "The park? Okay." Draco then sped off, taking flight and then diving down to the cave, which took about 30 seconds. "Guilmon!" A red dinosaur walked out of the tiny building. "Yes Takato?" Guilmon blinked at the silver dragon. "Hello." "Hi. No time to waste, get on." Guilmon hopped on his back, and he flew off to the digital field, arriving in it. "Well, here we are." The other two kids, Rika and Henry just arrived. "Who's he?" Rika muttered. Draco's ear perked up. "Draco." Rika held up her digivice, and tried to find out what he was. "Nothing." Henry blinked at him, as his digimon, Terriermon, came around Henry's head. "Henry, who's he?" "I don't know, Terriermon." "Names Draco. But introductions can wait." Terriermon blinked as the dragon raced off, drawing the blade on his back, to go greet this digimon. Henry held up his digivice, as a blue circle popped up, showing the digimon. "Gorillamon, animal data digimon, champion level. His energy cannon attack is a real blast." Draco ran right up to the beast, bringing his blade crashing down at it's head, but the metallic arm that was raised blocked, sending sparks from the metal-to-metal reaction. Gorillamon brought his giant fist to strike Draco away, but he kicked off his face, moving in a way that could be described only as fluid. Draco chuckled as his poncho then fell down about him once more, the tattered clothes beneath revealing the bandages. Unfortunately, Draco's wounds had reopened by his activities, as he grabbed his ribs, and felt something explode all around him, the building he just plowed through. "Energy Cannon!" Rang throughout the air as Gorillamon brought that cannon arm and fired the blast at the hole, but Draco was already standing and caught it, blood trickling in a small stream from his mouth. "You won't beat me!" He punched the blast back at the gorilla and annihilated it, as the red data became blue and flew around the awaiting dragon, and he passed out. 


	3. Reunion of Tamer and Digimon

Part 3 of the digimon story.  
  
The morning came crueler than usual for some, namely the dragon that just woke up. Finding himself waking on a roof, he glared up at the pitch night and the few stars that escaped the clouds. Of course a few seconds after that Renamon's face was nose to nose with his. "You're awake. About time." Draco groaned and immediately sat up, even as he felt like a cannonball shot him in the gut at point blank range as he fell right back. "You shouldn't hurt yourself." The monotone voice reaching a concerned pitch.  
  
"I'm fine." Was the response Draco gave. "Well you're really gung-ho. Must be like your trainer huh?" The reply given was silence. "You know it's rude to not answer questions." "Hn. I have no trainer. At least, I think I don't." "How can you not have a trainer? You're free to roam this place outside the digital field." "I'm aware of that, I just can't match the face with the trainer."  
  
At the other side of town where the two digimon spoke, a young girl was staring out her window, and then at her Pink D-Terminal. "It's been so long Draco, why did you leave me that day?"  
  
(DUN DUN DUN! Flashback time)  
  
A few years back, Crys and her digimon partner, Draco, had explored the digital world, without knowledge of the other 8 being around, and they too had made their crack at the Dark Masters, with little success. After she had returned to the real world 5 years ago, she lost all contact with Draco, and all hope of ever becoming a tamer, until she received her D- Terminal, but who or what gave it to her is unknown. (End Flashback)  
  
And as Renamon looked back, she found the dragon was gone. "Now where did he.Dammit. He snuck away. Oh well, I have to give him credit for being able to sneak away from me."  
  
"Wish he'd come back. " "BOO!" Crystal shrieked and fell down onto her butt as the form of her digimon hung upside down in front of her. "Draco! You're back!" She leapt into the air, tackling his neck and hugging onto him like there was no tomorrow. "Um.. Crys.." "Yeah..?" "AIR!" "Whoops, sorry." She let go of his neck and he slipped in through her window. "Where have you been for 5 years?!" "What do you mean?" "Remember, Piedmon, MachineDramon, MetalSeaDramon, Puppetmon!" "Oh, the four stooges. Well, two stooges and two tin cans." "Whichever works for you, partner." Crys added with a giggle.  
  
"Nice place you were given." Those silver eyes scanning the room, it wasn't much, a little small, but given someone like Crystal, it was her little getaway. "It is nice, and so are the people, but I don't feel right at home." Draco knew what she was talking about. They spent long hours well into nights just talking, like the other tamers and their partners. "Remember the Machinedramon fight?" "Yeah, when he went to drive me to the ground with his Dragon Fire, and I grabbed it then flung him through a building?" "Yeah, that's what I call using my opponent's strength against them." "And to think, you beat up a Mega for a time." "Yeah.." His voice went silent, he remembered he had his ass handed to him each time, and they had to run, before the other 8 came and defeated the Dark Masters.  
  
"Hey Draco, don't worry. They're gone at least, and you're still alive." Draco gave a little nod as his partner sat beside him, as he was on the windowsill. "You know there's other digimon here, right?" "There are?!" She held out her D-Terminal, and pressed one of the buttons, opening the radar, and multiple arrows pointed out. "Wow.3." "They're all friendly and with tamers, just like you. Although one's rather anti-social." "I figured that much, so why don't we explore tomorrow? In the Digital World?" "Sure, if I can find the portal."  
  
(Well that's it for chapter 3. You might see more coming sooner than this, I've been busy and having incredible writers block.) 


	4. Crys' Dillemma

A Digimon Story Ch. 4  
  
This particular morning had come at a nicer angle, and it was accompanied by a walk in the park by a tamer and partner. until.. WHUMP! "Oww!" Crys' D-Terminal had fell into the lap of one Ryo, who was rubbing his head, and both tamers were on the ground. "Eh, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going there for a second." "Well you should." Draco had soon spouted, as Crys grabbed his hand and pulled herself to a standing position.  
  
"I said I was sorry. Jeez, chill out a bit." The two were staring down the truly odd garbed boy, who looked like he was ready for a war, but his face that shone was one that girls would kill for.  
  
"Umm... Hi." Crys mumbled in an embarrassed tone, and was soon handed her D- Terminal. "I believe you dropped this." "Th-thanks." Her hand had brushed his, and she shoved her D-terminal in her pocket. "Umm, my name's Crys, what's yours?"  
  
"Ryo, nice to meet you." They shook hands rather quickly, since Crys withdrew hers quickly. "What are you doing in that armor anyway?" Draco mumbled, as he folded his arms over his chest. "It's for the digital world, fields keeping popping up." "Yeah, I came out of one." Draco snorted. "Well, what about those fields, anyway?" Crys tilted her head, blinking.  
  
"They're grayish clouds that appear on the ground, leaks from the digimon world to our world." Just then, one had surrounded them. "I'm guessing this is one, Ryo?" "Yeah, dammit, and Monodramon isn't here." "Well, Draco's here, he should protect us."  
  
Well, Crys was right in a way, since Draco was busy exchanging punches with Kendamon, who looked a little like Draco, but with red eyes and tattered wings, and dark skin. "I can't seem to find anything on it." Then they heard a long loud scream, Draco was then thrown right into the ground, after being swung by his tail. "Oww." Rolling around, Draco fired a shot right at the Kendamon's face, but it seemed to only grin after the smoke cleared, grabbing Draco by the throat, Crys was staring in horror when...  
  
"Use this!" Ryo slapped a card into her hand. "HOW?!"  
  
All seemed lost for the digimon, but then.  
  
"Dragon Wheel!"  
  
The Kendamon was covered in blue flames, then dissipated, as a 9-tailed fox (Or Kitsune.) Had stood a few feet away from it, Rika right at the entrance. "Can't you fend for yourself, Ryo?" Rika snorted, going over to the two, as Kyuubimon nudged her head beneath Draco's. "I owe you.." "It's Kyuubimon in this form." She muttered, as he put his arm across her back, standing up. "You do too much, you're going to kill yourself." "Yeah yeah, thank you, MOTHER." Draco rolled his eyes, a little shaky from all that impact. "Can I lean on you, until the park stops spinning?" He pretty much slumped over her, as Rika and Ryo were, well, talking, but Crys had gone over to her partner. "You okay?" "I should be, just wait till the stop park spinning, Kay?" His words were starting to be jumbled.  
  
"That girl can't use the cards?!" Rika pretty much screeched. "And She's a tamer?! Oh god, she's going to be some help." "Hey, go easy on her Rika." Ryo went up behind Crys. "I'll teach her." "Great, the champ teaching a novice. This I have to see."  
  
(I'm cutting it here. Sorry all my readers. I've been swamped with a ton of things, so this update might signify a new beginning, hope I didn't go too OOC.) 


	5. Learning the ropes

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.. Return of a Hero By: Draco Tantian Chapter 5: Learning Cards Author's Note: Hullo!!! My name is Crystal of Psyche the owner of the character Crys in this story!! Draco was so kind to let me do this chapter as a guest writer type of thing. Well, I hope you like it!! Draco: "I'd like to give her many many thanks in creating the 5th chapter for me, you'll see more soon. ^.^ I hope." "So Ryo," Crys said trying to start a conversation. He looked up. "You're a tamer too right?" "Right, I've been to the Digital World for a while too," He replied. She smiled, "At least we have something in common." "What!?! You went to the Digital World without knowing how to use the Digimon cards," he said staring at the pick headed girl. Crys just stared at him "Yeah, I didn't know there was any cards to be a tamer. Draco had been able to take care of all." She then remembered the Dark Masters, ".Well most of the digimon we ran into." "I see you must have a very loyal partner," Ryo said folding his arms in thought. Crys giggled, "I wouldn't say that, Draco is the most stubborn digimon I ever met." "I heard that," came a gruff from upward on the roof. Crys laughed, "See." "Well, why not meet tomorrow in the park at around lunch time," Ryo said. Crys nodded, "Ok! Bye!!" she called as she waved goodbye to him. Ryo smiled and waved too, but jumped when he found a certain Dragon standing next to him. Draco glared at him, "I'm watching you! Don't you dare hurt my tamer!!" He jumped back on the roofs following Crys back home leaving Ryo a little confused. ****** Crys rolled a sleeping bag on the floor next to her bed, "I hope you don't snore anymore." Draco growled softly, "No." "Well, just making sure. It's better to be safe than sorry." She hopped into her bed and Draco sat on the sleeping bag. "Crystal?" "Hmm?" "I'm glad I found you." "Me too," she said softly right before sleep took the young tamer in. Draco stayed up just a little bit longer until he too went to sleep. ***** Draco opened his eyes, sat up, and yawned. He looked over to the bed and saw that it was empty. He panicked slightly, but calmed down when he saw a note on the desk. He picked up and read it. Draco, I went to the park already. Cause I wanted you to get enough sleep, well come to the park when you wake up! Yours truly, Crystal He set down the note and walked up to the window and opened it and jumped out. He started flying across the rooftops until he almost ran into an all too familiar digimon. "Renamon, fancy meeting you here," he said as he stopped to chat with her. She looked away, "Nothing." He smiled softly, "Then why don't you come with me and see how my tamer is doing with her lessons?" "No." she replied dully. ~*~You're too important for anyone~*~  
  
~*~ something wrong with everything you see~*~  
  
~*~But I, I know who you really are~*~  
  
~*~You're the one who cries when you're alone~*~ "Come on, do you wanna stay here by yourself," he said smugly. She didn't say anything. She hopped to another roof, "Are you coming or not?" He smirked and they both raced towards the park. ~*~But where will you go~*~  
  
~*~With no one left to save you from yourself~*~  
  
~*~You can't escape~*~*  
  
~*~You can't escape~*~* Once they got to the park they took a seat on a branch and watched two kids with a stack of cards. Renamon looked Draco in the eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you had a tamer?" He remained quiet as he watched Crys play cards. "So she's a girl I can see that!! There's nothing wrong with that!" "It's not that," he said quickly. His eyes softened, "I try to be strong in a fight, so she doesn't have to in and be in danger." Renamon absorbed what he was saying, "Every digimon who has a tamer feels that way. But you need to fight together, you'll never biomerge if you don't." He looked at her, "Biomerge?" She nodded, "When I need to become stronger I merge with Rika and become a mega." "Amazing," he said drifting off, "But still if I can, I will become strong enough so she won't have to fight!!" "Draco.." ~*~You think that I can't see right through your eyes~*~  
  
~*~Scared to death to face reality~*~  
  
~*~No one seems to hear your hidden cries~*~  
  
~*~You're left to face yourself alone~*~ ****** "Then I'll try this one!" Crys said as she placed a card down confidently. "Then I'll counter it with this," Ryo said as he put another card down. Crys groaned and fell on her back, a few seconds later she saw Ryo's face. "Can't you go a little easier?" ~*~I realize you're afraid~*~  
  
~*~But you can't abandon everyone~*~  
  
~*~You can't escape~*~  
  
~*~You don't want to escape~*~ He smiled, "If I do that then you won't be a very good tamer." He lay on his back next to her and they both looked up in the sky. "I'm never going to be good enough to control him, he always does things his own way," she sighed. "Don't worry, I had the same problem with my partner," He propped his head with his arm and looked at her. "You just need a little patience." Crys turned her head and looked into his eyes and smiled. "Well, let's get back to work," she sat up quickly. She grabbed all the cards and started shuffling them and deals them out. She put two cards down and reached for the deck to get new ones her hand brushed against Ryo's and they both jerked away blushing. "Uh sorry," he muttered blushing a little. "Same here," Crys said trying to hide the blush forming on her face. "Awww, isn't this sweet," Came a voice. Ryo looked up and saw. "Rika what are you doing here?" She leaned in a little, "Just wanted to see your progress with the rookie." "Hey!! I'm no rookie!!!" Crys shouted in her defense. Rika rolled her eyes. "Please you didn't even know how to use a card in battle!" "Rika enough!" Ryo said standing in front of Crys, "She's improving a lot!!" Rika looked at Crys then at Draco in front of her, she smirked, "Looks like the Legendary Tamer found himself a girlfriend." Both teens blushed, but they were interrupted by a digital field forming around them. Crys clung to Ryo's arm as they waited for a digimon to appear. Crys gasped and squeezed Ryo's arm tighter, "It's over there!!" A long serpent like thing appeared and it hissed and tried to lunge at Crys and Ryo. But something jumped up near its head and kicked it sending it to the ground. "Nice one!!" Ryo called out. Draco landed and turned towards the two. "Are you okay Crystal!?!" "Yes I am!!! WATCH OUT!!!" the serpent's tail whipped around and hit Draco sending him flying, he disappeared in the mist. ~*~I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands~*~  
  
~*~Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone~*~  
  
~*~I can hear you in a whisper~*~  
  
~*~But you can't even hear me screaming~*~ Ryo held up his D-terminal, "That's a Seadramon, champion level!!" It started coming towards them. "RUN!!!" He shouted he started running but he looked back and saw that Crys had not moved an inch. "Can't you run!?!" "I can't move," she whimpered with fright. ~*~I realize you're afraid~*~  
  
~*~But you can't reject the whole world~*~  
  
~*~You can't escape~*~  
  
~*~You won't escape~*~  
  
~*~You can't escape~*~  
  
~*~You don't want to escape~*~ "Crys!!!" Ryo ran to her and pushed her out of the way just in time because Seadramon blasted the spot where she was. "That was close," he muttered, he tried to stand up, but fell back down. "Oww!" "What's wrong?" Crys asked with concern, she looked at his leg and saw a big blood mark on his pants near his foot. "It's alright, you need to get out of here!" She stood in front of him and took out a card. "Not going anywhere without you!" She slid the card through her D-terminal "Digi-modify!!! Flame Sword activated!!!" Light burst through the fog a Draco holding a wicked long sword that had a fire design all over it. "Crys!!" Ryo said in amazement, "What type of card is that!?! Where did you get it!?!" Crys was looking at her D-terminal and the card she just used, "I don't know." It didn't take long for Draco to make Seadramon fall to the ground gravely wounded. Draco turned around and started walking away, but Seadramon blasted him and it struck him in the back making him fall to the ground. It was about to blast him again when. "Diamond Storm!!!" Renamon jumped in front of Draco and shot her attack. Making Seadramon's data disappear. Renamon crouched next to Draco as he opened his eyes. He smiled, "What is it with you and me rescuing each other?" She chuckled, "I don't know." Crys walked over with Ryo's arm around her shoulder to help him walk. "We need to treat Ryo's wound immediately!" she said. Rika came out of nowhere. "My house is the closest, we can go there." Everyone nodded and started making their way towards Rika's house. Author's Note: Well, I hope you all liked that chapter!!! Now I have to hand this story back to Draco! TOOTLES!!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. A true test

Don't Own Digimon, just Draco.  
  
Chapter 6 of a Return of a Hero ~~~ "A card that isn't even heard of. Flame Sword." Ryo was obviously lost in thought, sitting down while Crys was wrapping his leg. "Ow." "Sorry." Ryo shook his head, as if to say 'that's okay.' Draco was sitting in a corner, looking rather asleep at the moment, Renamon in a similar pose right beside him. While the other 3 were musing about the cards, Renamon spoke in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Draco." "Yeah?" "I.wish to challenge you." "Not to the death, is it?" A silent groan escaping his lips. "No, just a test of strength." "Fine, I guess." "The park, this evening."  
  
Draco gave a confirmed nod.  
  
After Ryo had the bandage, he had hopped over to a chair, reaching into his back pocket and shifting at the cards. "Hmm.."  
  
"What're you looking for, Champ?" Rika muttered in an obvious sarcastic tone.  
  
"That card Crys used." Still sifting through his deck, his brows furrowed. "I can't seem to find it." "Maybe it's like Blue Cards, they just pop up."  
  
"Still strange though, maybe it was instinct?" "What're you two talking about?" Crystal was looking to the whispering rivals.  
  
"Oh, that card, Crys." "Umm, it was actually the first one I pulled out." A sweatdrop forming at the back of her head. "Rookie mistake." Rika muttered under her breath. "And dumb luck."  
  
"Maybe it might just be, Rika, or it might not." Ryo mumbled, obviously a puzzle.  
  
It was evening, the time had finally arrived for Draco, he was sitting up in a tree, he had to tell Crys he had some matters to attend to, not really a white lie, he did have matters, he just didn't say who.  
  
"About time you showed up." Renamon mumbled. "How'd you get away from the girl?"  
  
"Simple enough, I told her I had business to attend to, and what about you?"  
  
Renamon shrugged. "I'm usually out at the night like this.  
  
"Do you ever sleep?"  
  
"Not really. Sleep is for the weak. Now get ready!"  
  
~Meanwhile.~ "You don't have to see me home like this, Crys."  
  
Crys gave a bit of a giggle in response. "I wanted to, though."  
  
She was a bit pink in the face, almost matching her hair since she was really close to Ryo who was limping and leaning on Crys for support. ~~Back at the battlegrounds~  
  
"Diamond storm!" Renamon fired off her signature attack, but the strangest thing, they had deflected all around Draco, as she came right down at him, and they ended up tumbling, and then on the ground. Renamon went for a charge, swinging at his face, but he bent back enough to avoid it, rolling onto his back and throwing her with his feet, but she landed on hers. Draco's tail reached out to lash out at her feet, but she grabbed it, and then she let go, falling on her tail, as did Draco. "How long was that?" "About an hour.." "An hour straight, of fighting." "Well that proved my point." "Of? I have an equal." She stood up, holding out her paw, which he took, and she held onto for a while as they walked out of the park, before they got noticed. ~Back to the tamers.~  
  
"Thanks for the walk home Crystal." The two had chatted, basically on the cards, and their respective digimon. "You're welcome Ryo." They gave a quick hug, both blushing as Crys ran down the sidewalk. "I gotta go, see ya Ryo!" She called, waving furiously.  
  
(How cute eh? Well, that first one was a bit weird, no? I'll clarify for anyone who has any questions. R&R) 


	7. Emergence of a new threat

**Ch 7 comin at ya. Takato: "WHAT!? It's ATTACKING?!!?! AHH!" *Hides* Me: *Sweatdrops* Renamon: "Don't mind him, he's an idiot." Me: "I'll say." Yada yada yada, long story short, dun own people cept Draco, idea is MINE, but Sovereigns are not. Renamon: *glares at readers and Takato fans* "You say he's beating on Takato or steal my Draco, he'll send a pack of Numemon at you." ~~~  
  
Chapter 7: A Indestructible Shield  
  
"See ya tomorrow Ryo!!" Crys shouted as she walked away from Ryo's house. Ryo waved before he limped inside the house. Crys was merrily singing a mysterious tune that had popped in her head. When she got home she went straight to her room and made sure that her window was open, so her poor digimon wouldn't be stuck outside. She was tired from the ordeal that night so she hopped in bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
Draco stared at the full moon, "Why did I come back here so soon? I'm glad to see Crys again, but I'm still curious to why I came back this soon."  
  
"You know, that's a good question." An all too familiar female voice popping up. "Do you do that all the time, Renamon? Or just when you want to creep people out?" "That's not important." She gave a smirk. "But you know, you can't keep going on like this forever." "What do you mean?" "You, eh, we couldn't have beaten that Seadramon alone, and without Crys' card." "Yeah, I found it in the deck." He held it up. "But what gets me is, it isn't flame sword." Renamon's soft furry head fell on Draco's shoulder. "Really?" "Yeah, it looks more like. A feather. Like the ones on your shoulders." "Mm, it does seem strange, I haven't seen Rika ever use it." Renamon let a covered yawn slip by before continuing. "It looks like a Blue Card." "Blue Card?"  
  
"The ones we use to Digivolve to the ultimate level." "I've only been up to Champion." He gave a frown, and he felt two soft, but very strong arms go around him. "You shouldn't worry." Renamon mumbled, her head buried in the dragon digimon's shoulder, she knew his story, for it was in his eyes.  
  
That next morning, Crys had awoken, but hadn't found Draco on the sleeping bag, and it certainly wasn't used. "Must have gone to get some breakfast." She mused to herself, going through her deck, and then her brows furrowed, going through it again. "This. Isn't good. Where's the Flame Sword?!" She nearly shrieked, as she heard a thump at her window. "Draco?" She opened up the window, and put her hands on her hips. "You took it, didn't you?" "Yeah, I wanted to look at it." Reaching into his pocket, pulling out the card and handing it over, it was in the same condition as she had it in.  
  
"Hm, well, not too bad of a day, Renamon?" Rika was lounging in her home, as her partner popped up without fail. "I guess it isn't, it's quiet." "I guess. You worried or something?" She gave a smirk. "No, but quiet days usually mean trouble."  
  
And without fail, a field popped up around Takato and Guilmon, as he was giving his partner some bread he managed to sneak. "Uh oh, why here, of all places?" "Something wrong, Takato-mon?" "There's a digimon outside." His D- Terminal was going crazy.  
  
A moment later, Guilmon, well, Growlmon now, was locked up with a MetalGreymon, and pretty much at a stalemate, that is, until the MetalGreymon threw Growlmon into the ground, and opened his chest plates.  
  
Takato's mind raced with the words 'think, think, think!' Reaching for a card, he closed his eyes. "Digimodify!" And when he heard the explosion, he opened an eye.  
  
And Growlmon had a shield around him, it seemed invisible, but as the smoke cleared, Growlmon was snorting out smoke.  
  
Draco had launched out of the barrier, that flaming sword in hand, as he swung at the MetalGreymon, who had made a swipe, but hit the shield of Growlmon. "Finish it, you two!" Takato called out.  
  
"Growlmon, launch me at the MetalGreymon with a Pyro-Blaster." "Are you crazy?" "No, but I've got an idea."  
  
Draco had started a run at the MetalGreymon, and as he jumped into the air, Growlmon fired, propelling Draco and energizing his sword to deliver a finishing blow.  
  
The MetalGreymon was vaporized, as both digimon shared the data that dispersed, as they heard the sound of applause. "Bravo."  
  
The voice and applause was disheartening enough, but the next sight was worse. ~~~ Bum, Bum, Bum! (Dramatic Reverb!) I know, EBIL NESS! Yeah, you'll see who's freaked the group out next chappy! 


	8. Ties between light and darkness

Authors notes: I don't own anything but Draco and the Sovereign cards. Yeah. And thanks to Crys for -finally- getting my picture done. ^^ I luff it. Chapter 8 of The Return of a Hero: A new challenge And of course, out from the mist, came an Elf? Well, to be more honest, a charcoal skinned demon winged elf with an earring in one ear, her snow white hair somewhat turned to the side and held by her headband, with tattered brown pants, calf high boots, cloth bracelets, and a red see- through shirt. (A/N: She's wearing a halter top underneath, and a bra mind you! C_c) Her ring somewhat tapped her palm during that applause, smirking sarcastically all the while. "Draco. Who is she?" Takato's voice barely leaving his throat, there was something not right about her, other than her looks, and it was very unnerving. As she looked to Takato and Growlmon, with a wave of her hand, they then found themselves in the air. "I don't need to speak with you. Be gone." With a wave, they were both sent flying, luckily Draco had gotten there to absorb the shock of Takato's crash into that nearby structure. As Draco set the unconscious boy with his reverted partner, he started to speak.  
  
"I remember you." "So it's all coming back hmm?" "Of course, Keaira Desdemona.. The digimon hybrid, first ever in the world, successful that is." Draco said solemnly staring at her with little emotion. "Yes, all the others had gone insane and had to be terminated." They both started to circle each other, as if one was waiting for the other to attack. "Like you're perfectly normal, I know all about you, do you remember that much?" "Of course." "Then why don't you use that fancy sword, and try to take me down."  
  
"You got it!" Bursting forward, and taking to the sky, Draco brought his sword downward, Keaira merely stepped back before the magma burst. "That the best you can do? Pity, your skills have grown weak." Draco made a few more slashes at her, to his horror she merely blocked them with a hand. "My turn." And with a punch he was sent skidding. "Dammit, she was never this strong!" Draco thought to himself, rubbing his now sore jaw, Kea slowly starting forward, a scythe appearing in her hands, and as she brought it down, she heard a scream. "STOP!" Crys was there clinging to her friend's neck for dear life refusing to let go of Draco. "Child, you are aware of what he has done?" Kea sneered at the girl clinging to the dragon's neck. "I don't care, just don't hurt him!" Crys shouted a few tears escaping her eyes. Draco, utterly confused by all this, he looked from Kea to Crys, then Kea again, who was resting the scythe across her back. "Fine, you get your break dragon, for now." With that, a mist suddenly appeared, and her form disappeared within it  
  
Crys let go of Draco now, and stood up put her hands on her hips and stared down at the dragon digimon. "Okay Draco, you've got some serious explaining to do!" They went somewhere so they could talk alone. Having a serious conversation in the middle of the street was not what you call a private conversation. So they made it to a nearby gym. Draco was busy swatting at a speed bag, while Crys sat on a nearby bench. "You sure you want to know?" He said as he took another punch in the worn out bag. "Yes!! Who-Is-She?" Crys pushed with her voice. Draco sighed and promptly sat down beside her. "Like I said, Keaira Desdemona, a digimon hybrid. It's been." He started counting on his fingers. "About 6 years since I've seen her. Soon to be 7." "-AND-?"  
  
"What do you mean? There's nothing else to tell." Draco said grabbing a towel and tossing it about his neck, Crys made a face and shook her head. "You know what I mean, you can't play dumb with me." Draco sighed, somewhat through his teeth, and sat before her and looked her in the eyes. "Promise not to get mad?" "Promise."  
  
"Well, you see, before I was to be your partner, she was my own. Part of an experiment to well, make the ultimate digital world team, I was still very young back then and naive, and this was years before the first signs ever came out. We.eh, grew very close, but over a few years before we met, she started to grow very dark and evil." There was silence until Crys spoke up again, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" "I didn't want to get anybody involved, she's almost as strong as a dark master, and we've been through -that- before.." Draco said looking down at the younger form in front of him. Crys nodded, as they both walked out of that gym. "So, she just wants your head I'm guessing?" "Or to get me back as her partner, whichever comes first. I'm afraid that she'll come after you cause you are my current partner. She'll tear both worlds apart to get what she wants." "So, what is she exactly?" Crys asked as she walked side her partner.  
  
"Other than an experiment gone awry and a threat to everything? Not really. What my concerns are what she wants to do with you. I'm afraid she might want to kill you." Crys smiled and waved that last comment off, "Don't worry I'm a big girl!!! I can take care of myself!!" Draco didn't say anything he just looked at her in concern. Meanwhile unknowing to both of them, a certain fox digimon had heard the entire conversation.  
  
"Looks like I'll be busy tonight." Renamon muttered to herself, slipping back into the shadows.  
  
A/N: *singsongy*Ooh, Renamon's out for blood. Better what out Kea, heehee. 


	9. A plan in motion

Disclaimer: I own Crys and that's it!  
  
Return of a Hero  
  
By: Draco Tantian  
  
Chapter 9: Dangerous Wanderings  
  
Author's Note: Crystal-chan is back!! With another chapter for my pal Draco!!!  
  
Crys looked around her room to see if she missed anything, she smiled to herself, "Everything's present and accounted for!!!" She slung her heavy bag onto her back, walked to her desk, and placed an envelope addressed to her digimon Draco. Her task done she skipped to the door, opened it, and closed it once she walked out.  
  
******  
  
Draco slid across the rooftops, heading back from his usually patrol of the city. He snuck through the opened window to Crys' room. And gave a sigh of relief. "Nothing's happening yet.that's good." But something wasn't right. He wasn't getting the usual random and cheerful comment from his partner. He looked around the room and noticed that it was empty except for him and an envelope on the desk. He picked it up, carelessly ripping it open, and read it.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I have decided that we have our strength in numbers, so I'm going out to gather all the Tamers in order to fight off this Desdemona character. If she really is after me, then it would be better that you won't get hurt. So I'm heading out on my own! Wish me luck!  
  
Crystal  
  
Draco hands started to shake his eyes blood shot. In an instant he was out the window and out looking for his lost partner. "Great, she's going to get all of them killed. This is my fight."  
  
******  
  
Takato walked with Guilmon down the street, "That lady sounded like trouble. And that power!!" He said recalling when she threw him and Growlmon into the wall. Guilmon nodded his head indicating that he agreed with Takato. Then someone plowed right into Takato.  
  
"Takato-chan!!!!" came a hyper voice. Takato opened his eyes and saw that Crys was sitting next to him smiling at him.  
  
"Crys? What are you doing here?" Takato said with astonishment. Sitting up from the ground.  
  
"I thought it would be wise that all the Tamers got together; you saw how powerful that hybrid was," Crys explained with her type of logic, and for some reason. "So do you want to join my rebel freedom fighters!?" Takato thought for a moment then smiled.  
  
"The world's doomed if we don't," Takato joked, not realizing that it was partially true what he said. "So who are planning to get next?" Crystal pulled out a map, Takato looked over her shoulder to see why she needed a map in a city she lived in. On the map there was four dots, each had the names of the Tamers. Takato sweat dropped slightly at the sight of this.  
  
"Henry's place is closer, so let's start with him!!!" Crys rolled up the map, and started walking towards the certain Tamers house with Takato in two followed closely by Guilmon who was asking for some more bread. Crys slipped him a candy bar and Guilmon was content with that much.  
  
Up on a building was none other than Keaira. Her whitish hair swished with the breeze that passed, an evil smile came to her face. "Let's make things more interesting for my Draco-kun." She lifted her left hand and aimed it right at our little freedom fighters. A strange glow started to emit from her hands then it shot from her hands and hit Takato, Guilmon, and Crys.  
  
"Ugh! What was that!?!" Takato huffed as he stumbled forward a little bit like the rest of them. He heard Crys gasp. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Crys was looking at her hands, "We're disappearing!!!" He also looked at her hands, and saw that she was right. Then noticed that he too was disappearing as well, he looked at Guilmon was that he was already transparent looking.  
  
"What's going on!?!" Takato managed to say before totally disappearing along with Crys and Guilmon. On top the building Keaira started laughing gleefully.  
  
******  
  
Rika flipped through the channels on the TV hoping for something good to come on, and the late night news caught her eye.  
  
'We now have film footage on the case where the three kids vanished on the spot.' Rika raised an eyebrow at this. She watched the footage and recognized the kids. She nearly fell out of her seat.  
  
"Takato!!!" She scrambled over to the phone and dialed Henry's number. It rang a couple of times before Henry's voice came on the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Henry!! This is Rika!! Something bad has happened to Takato!!! And I think I Crys was there too!!!"  
  
"Calm down Rika, we need to figure this thing out. To do that we need to calm down, I'll come over and bring Terriermon. I'll stop by Ryo's place to pick him up then we'll start searching from there."  
  
"All right.and hurry!!!" Rika put the phone back up on its cradle and stood there thinking about what had happened to Takato. "I hope he's alright."  
  
"Rika?" came Renamon's voice as she appeared next to her.  
  
"Takato, Crys, and Guilmon have vanished!! Go see and if you can find Draco and tell him about it!" Renamon nodded and teleported away. Leaving Rika alone and worried.  
  
*****  
  
Draco was of course hopping from building to building, and he felt a paw grab at his collar, of course he nearly punched the grabber, Renamon, in the jaw. "I have some very bad news." Draco gave a groan. "MORE bad news?" "Unfortunately, yes. Crys has disappeared." "Keaira." Draco's voice went into a low growl, and he burst off into the sky before Renamon could ask whom she was.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone walked into Rika's living room. They had been searching for days, and they haven't found a single clue to where their goggled headed and pink- headed friends went to. Ryo had slumped into a chair, he had quieter than usual since Crys had disappeared, and Rika had seemed depressed lately since Takato's disappearance. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. No one seemed to be wanting to get up, so Henry went and answered the door.  
  
"YAMAKI!!!" Rika and Ryo's heads shot up as their former nemesis walked in. He put the all too common lighter in his pockets before smiling a little at the three teens.  
  
"I heard you were looking for your friends," he said calmly. Both Ryo and Rika both thought how nice it would be to punch him right on the face in between his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and your point?" Rika growled. Yamaki strolled in as he put his hands in his pockets. He turned to them still with that smile on his face.  
  
"You're looking in all the wrong places."  
  
"What you know!?!" Ryo said in the same tone Rika was giving off. Yamaki nodded.  
  
"Our computers have been giving us some strange readings these last few days, and we think they are connected to your friends." Everyone stayed silent, slightly from shock. "Actually now we're sure of it.your friends are stuck in the Digital World!!"  
  
Author's Note: *cracks knuckles* that was longer than usual wasn't it.I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to get the other Tamers more involved, cause it seemed to focused on the two people. Kinda like in the X-men movie where it was too focused on Wolverine's inner turmoil.*giggles* that was it, maybe I'll come back and do this again for everyone. *peace sign*  
  
REVIEW FOR DRACO!!!!!!! 


	10. Returning to the world of old

Disclaimer: I own Draco, Crys owns Crys, and I own the sovereign cards. ^^  
  
Chapter 10 of a Digimon Story: Back to the ol stomping grounds.  
  
Three days, that Draco waited, and of course had to tell Crys' parents the bad news. That is always hard, "Terrific, this is just perfect, I can't find her or Kea.talk about worry. I think I earned some gray hair cause of her," he complained running one of his clawed hands through his wild hair. Of course, given new instructions a day ago by Renamon to wait by a phone, and wait for a call by Rika or someone. He just stared at it like it was going to jump out and attack him. "What the hell is this thing anyway?" He picked up the phone out of curiosity, it was a cordless, and as he just staring at it rang. "The Hell?!" Of course, the little light next to the talk button kept flashing, so he pushed it, and put it to his ear.  
  
After an very awkward moment of silence, Rika's voice was heard, much to Draco's surprise. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
"Rika? How the..?"  
  
Rika interrupted him, "Don't ask stupid questions, we think we might have a lead on where Goggle-head and Crys went." She explained.  
  
"Really? Where?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"A very familiar place to you."  
  
"The bakery?" A very loud crash was heard on the other end.  
  
"Are you always this dumb?! The Digital World!"  
  
"OH! Right!" he said sheepishly. Rika gave a sigh, shaking her head; while Ryo and Monodramon were stifling their laughter. "So, should we meet at the portal?"  
  
"Unless you can find another way back. Crys brought her cards right?" Draco looked over at the desk where they usually were, yup, still there.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is she stupid or something!" Rika said mostly to herself she shrugged it off, "Bring them they will be handy." Draco stuffed them into his pocket.  
  
"Kay."  
  
"We'll see you there." And she hung up.  
  
"Some manners." Draco rolled his eyes, hanging the phone up and slipping outside the window, and once more nearly crashing into Renamon.  
  
"I see you're not used to using a phone."  
  
"Bite me, let's just go."  
  
"Lead the way." Renamon said a trace of a smile on her face. Of course the two building hoppers were soon off back to the park. Waiting there was a -very- impatient Rika that greeted them.  
  
"And where have you two been?"  
  
"Give me a break, it's a long way from Crys' house." Draco said taking a deep breath. Once more Rika rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Wandering isn't fun!" Crys whined. "I know I wanted to revisit the Digital World but not like this!!!"  
  
Takato numbly nodded his head, "This reminds me of the time we all got separated. Boy that was a pain."  
  
Of course, the trio had been wandering through the world once more, but strangely, they didn't even want to go here, they just knew they left the world. A shadow came over them and they looked around to see where it came from but then Guilmon looked up. "K-k-k-k-k-KEA!" Guilmon took his stance before the tamers, intent of making sure she didn't get past him.  
  
"Please, Dino, like you could stop me?" she said in a very confident voice. She merely shrugged, then glared directly at Crys who just stared curiously back.  
  
"Maybe not alone, but together!" Takato's voice shot out. "BIOMERGE!"  
  
Biomerge Digivolution  
  
Guilmon biomerged to. Gallantmon!  
  
The knight had stood before a smirking Kea. "So, a mega. About time I get some action." Kea said with a bored drawl. As Gallantmon plunged his sword, it sent Kea back, surprisingly enough to her, but she wasn't about to be pushed around that easily. "So you want to play that way huh? Remember boys, you're in my realm." A gauntlet formed around her arm, and a blade protruded out of it. (A/n: Think the Witchblade.)  
  
"Crys, I'll handle her, just get out of here." Guilmon and Takato's voice said to the girl that looked like an ant now. Of course, Crys would have run, but where?  
  
Back to the other group.  
  
As they made a very rough entrance to the world, Rika and Ryo were leading the way for Draco, who seemed even quieter than the teens combined. Renamon slowed her pace to walk beside the dragon, putting a paw on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. We'll find her." Draco smiled a bit, although he had to force it.  
  
"I can't pick up Takato's signal." Rika said with a worried tone, as she looked at her D-Terminal.  
  
"His D-Terminal must have been taken." Henry said as one of his theories.  
  
"Or he's biomerged." Ryo said calmly. But inside he was feeling great nervousness. "Renamon, Draco, you two are faster, so why don't you search?"  
  
"Sure." Both digimon started off, to where they saw the signal last.  
  
And once more back to Gallantmon.  
  
"Abyssimal Maelstrom!" Keaira had summoned up a hellish whirlwind, which made the area pitch, and the winds so fierce Gallantmon's shield was being cut into, along with his armor.  
  
"Such...Power!" Gallantmon grunted, from a distance behind a rock Crys watched hopelessly as her friend was getting torn to pieces. Kea merely smirked, watching the mega well, be whittled until he was down, and she brought her blade out.  
  
"Blade of the damned!" And she swung it, an energy wave ripping through everything in its path, and nearing Gallantmon until.  
  
"Sonic Zephyr!" The two energies had cancelled each other out, Draco standing before Gallantmon.  
  
"That sword. Phoenix Feather." Kea seemed to become a bit unwound at what she saw; Draco brought it back, his feet digging into the earth.  
  
"BLAZING HELIX!" And with one mighty swing, two serpents of fire intertwined and raced towards Kea, who seemed to merely shrug the flames off, catching everyone off guard. She looked at all the people arriving.  
  
"It's been fun, ta-ta." She merely gave a wave, as the mist once more appeared, and she disappeared, Gallantmon splitting into a very injured pair.  
  
"We should treat these two right away," Draco said in a monotone voice, he didn't seem to say much else, which was worrying Crys. Takato was being treated for quite the few injuries, Guilmon having much worse, but he was healing faster. A certain dragon and fox were seen up on the tall hill, staring at everything below.  
  
"How did you do that?" Renamon asked breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked not even glancing at her, he kept his eyes on the Tamers below.  
  
"The very same attacks Zuchaiomon did."  
  
"I...I don't know. I just know one thing...I don't wanna ever use it again."  
  
A/N: Whoa, very strange, seems that sword has much more use to it. Uh oh. READ AND REVIEW! 


	11. How cruel could she be?

Disclaimer: Own Sovereign Cards, Draco, and Crys owns Crys. Yeah.  
  
Return of a Hero Ch 11  
  
Draco eyes watched his tamer from on top the hill, as she sat beside the injured Tamer and his partner. Renamon merely watched him, in obvious concern for the Dragon. "Draco?" But Draco held up a clawed hand to stop her.  
  
"Don't bother cheering me up. We both know what I must do.......End this." And with that, he stood up, and started to walk away, but not without a last word. "Take care of Crys."  
  
And she merely nodded, but she sadly watched the Dragon take off to the sky. She turned back to all the Tamers, and her eyes saddened. "That jerk is going to get himself killed!"  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Kea was busy with her usual mayhem, blowing things up randomly, things she'd usually do to get others attention, how fun it was to her. And she merely smirked to herself as another place was destroyed. "Maybe I should strike again. The Primary Village? No. Too obvious." And she merely tapped her chin in thought. "How about!?" she sped off in a direction. One can only hope it wasn't near them.  
  
*****  
  
Draco bounded through the desert plain, he saw a pillar of smoke in the distance. His eyes narrowed and he increased his speed. Soon he came upon a digimon city. He stopped at the edge of the cliff over looking the city below. He growled at the pitiful site. He saw Kea standing on the tallest tower, and found that she was staring straight at him. She jumped all the way from the tower and near Draco. Still keeping her distance between them.  
  
"Long time no see," her cold voice spat out. Draco didn't seem that affected, the wind blew by brushing all the hair, clothing, and dirt on the ground to one side. "You came here to end all of this!! Hahhaaha! You are soooo predictable!! Allow me to introduce some of my friends." A spider looking digimon and a mummy looking digimon jumped onto the cliff. "Allow me to introduce Arukenimon and Mummymon. Two old friends of mine."  
  
"They're just suckin up to someone who has some power," Draco growled at the three digimon, this made the odds more against him. He started having his doubts about beating ALL three of them. Draco noticed that Arukenimon was leaning more to the left, so he decided to keep his guard up on that side. He looked over to Mummymon but something was strange about his fighting stance, it didn't look like he had one.  
  
But he had that gun, and that was going to be his biggest disadvantage. Luckily Draco had been in worse predicaments, and as Arukenimon threw out her wrist whips, Draco picked up a pipe and took to the air, and Mummymon aimed for the sky. "Snake Bandage!" And a lightning bolt fired, then a few more, but the dragon was gone, instead he was right behind them.  
  
Back to the tamers: (A/n: I'm so evil. =3)  
  
Crys looked up over at Renamon, who was pacing so much that she was making a hole into the rock. "Renamon!" And the fox nearly jumped 10 feet at the sound of her name.  
  
"Yes Crys?" She spoke while jumping down a bit shaken.  
  
"Where's Draco?" And she looked downward not wanting to answer that question but she knew it was coming to this.  
  
"He had....umm......Things to attend to." Crys put her hands on her hips obviously a little bit angry.  
  
"Don't even start to try to lie to me!!! Take me there!" Renamon stared at her friends Tamer and all she did was nod, scooping up Crys and darted off, leaving the other Tamers to watch Takato. Rika narrowed her eyes at the sight of her digimon obeying another Tamer instead of her.  
  
"Where are they going!?!" Rika said crossing her arms over her chest. Ryo stood up. "And where are you going!?!" Ryo merely glanced at her.  
  
"Crys can't battle as well as us, considering she only learned the basics couple of days ago. She's going to need support and help, plus I'm worried that she'll get herself in even more danger." He jumped onto Cyberdramon and looked back at Rika. "You comin?"  
  
"......" Rika kept shooting glances at the injured Takato and back to Ryo. Silently giving him a message. Ryo smirked and nodded understanding.  
  
"Take care of Takato, we'll be back!!" he called out to the other two Tamers. As he and Cyberdramon sped off.  
  
And as all seemed lost.A voice called out, "Desolation Claw!" Arukenimon was more or less, blown away, as the group saw Cyberdramon with a Ryo on his back, who was lunging to attack the spider digimon, as Draco was swinging at the mummy as Kea watched the sword with incredible amounts of interest.  
  
And when Mummymon was brought down with a rather close ranged Sonic Zephyr, Kea came from behind and promptly struck Draco in the head making him let go of the sword, as the sword flew up, and into her hand. "Well now, just what I wanted, now I'll show you how to really use this..." And she looked about the whole thing, pointing to the group, Cyberdramon, Draco, and a herd of about 100 Mammothmon that had decided to see what was going on. "Now I wouldn't wanna waste this on you so... I'll blow up all those Mammothmon, 100 ultimates...With one attack." And she twirled the blade with ease. "Using that little move...Blazing helix!" And with a swing, a path of devastation ensued, where the mammoths were, and about everything else in that path.. Smoldering, molten earth, and many glows were seen, one around Kea, and the other around Draco and his friends, shields to protect themselves from the explosion.  
  
"Such destructive power..." Crys managed to whisper out. As she clutched onto Ryo's chest, while he wrapped his arms around her making sure she was safe.  
  
"The sovereign's power IS in the card..." Ryo managed to spoke in awe. ~~~ Whoa, scary power. Can they get the sword back or will Kea blow them all to Hell? Read and review and you all might just find out! 


	12. Melting a frozen heart

Disclaimer: I only own Crys, and Draco owns Draco.  
  
Return of a Hero  
  
By: Draco Tantian  
  
Chapter 12: Ice Cold  
  
Author's Note: Yep it's Crystal again! *giggles* Jeez I need to work on my own Digi fic, but I'm doing this one instead. Lol. I don't know why! ^-^  
  
The group stared wide eyed that was once one hundred ultimates, and now it was a flattened piece of land. Ryo grabbed Crys' arm and dragged her towards Cyberdramon. She followed cause she was in some type of shock and seemed like a rag doll. Draco stayed behind a little bit with Renamon close by. As Draco and Kea's eyes met, time seemed to stand still.  
  
~*~You only see what your eyes want to see~*~  
  
~*~How can life be what you want it to be~*~  
  
~*~You're frozen~*~  
  
~*~When your heart's not open~*~  
  
Renamon put her paw onto his shoulder and he broke his eye contact with Kea, "We have to go!" He nodded and started running off closely followed by Renamon. Kea watched in a blank expression, suddenly that expression turned into an insane smile soon followed with an insane laughter as she tightened her grip on the sword she had stolen from her ex-digimon partner.  
  
******  
  
Ryo kept his arm tight around Crys' body. He was worried; she was in some sort of shock. They needed to find a safe place to hide. He looked behind him and noticed the two digimon running behind them even though they were injured. He quickly scanned the area they were in and spotted a cave. He motioned everyone to head into it. They quickly did so.  
  
Cyberdramon gathered some firewood and made a small fire. Ryo kept a strong arm around Crys who seemed to not have snapped out of her shock yet. Draco went through all the events that had happened earlier. Things did not look good for them. He slowly got up and walked outside, there he spotted Renamon trying to put a bandage on her injured paw. Draco silently walked up behind her and from her back, put his arms around her, and slowly started helping her bandage her paw together.  
  
She jumped at his tough at first but then relaxed when she knew who it was. After a few minutes her paw was bandaged and clean. Draco got up and started walking away, or limping away. Renamon turned around and saw him leave, "Wait!" Draco stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Let me help you bandage your wounds now." She spoke softly. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine," he said dully. She winced when she felt the emptiness in his voice. Renamon got up and slowly followed him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't sense Renamon following him. She quietly followed in his footsteps trying to decide what to do.  
  
~*~You're so consumed with how much you get~*~  
  
~*~You waste your time with hate and regret~*~  
  
~*~You're broken~*~  
  
~*~When your heart's not open~*~  
  
Draco stopped as he found himself on a high hill. He slowly looked up at the bright stars and wished that all the bad things that were happening would just disappear. He closed his eyes, wishing them to go away. Renamon stared at Draco's back with sad eyes. He had been the only one that could bring emotion to her face.  
  
~*~Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart~*~  
  
~*~Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart~*~  
  
~*~Mmmmmm, give yourself to me~*~  
  
~*~Mmmmmm, you hold the key~*~  
  
She silently walked up behind him, and rested her head in between his shoulder blades. He tensed at first but then relaxed when he realized it was Renamon. They stood like this for a while until Draco spoke up again. "Why did you follow me when I told you not to?" He asked sternly.  
  
"..." Renamon stayed silent, a small tear slid down her face.  
  
"You could've been deleted!!! Kea doesn't care for our lives, especially my tamer and friends!!!"  
  
".I..i..." Renamon stuttered not quite getting the words right. Draco turned around and looked at her. He wrapped her in a warm hug.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
~*~Now there's no point in placing the blame~*~  
  
~*~And you should know I suffer the same~*~  
  
~*~If I lose you~*~  
  
~*~My heart will be broken~*~  
  
Renamon returned the hug; she could feel warm tears slowly coming out of her eyes. Draco broke the hug and looked Renamon straight in the eyes. She always thought that his bluish-silver eyes shined with something warm.she couldn't figure it out though. "I need you to return to your tamer." Renamon's face saddened at the thought of leaving Draco's side.  
  
"But..what about Kea?" she asked.  
  
"That's why you need to stay with your Tamer, otherwise she'll try and destroy them.And remember Takato is down, that really only leaves Henry to defend that group." Draco turned and looked at the stars. "I don't want anyone to get hurt especially you." Renamon felt her heart skip a beat. "It's safer to be away from me!"  
  
"But that means that you will be all alone to defend yourself!!!" Renamon argued trying to convince him to let her stay. He merely closed his eyes and smirked Renamon looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"I can handle my own, been doing it for years, plus Ryo and Cyberdramon sounds like they're staying."  
  
"Why are you letting Cyberdramon stay and not me?" Renamon said with a little bit of anger.  
  
"I want Cyberdramon to stay to protect Ryo, and I want Ryo to stay to comfort Crys. I'm very worried about her." Draco said hanging his head. Renamon sighed and straightened her gloves and walked past him by only a few inches. She turned around to face him, kissed him on the cheek, and quickly jumped high in the sky. It almost looked like she was flying away. Draco's clawed hand reached slowly to his cheek, and just stayed there as he watched the fox digimon disappear in the horizon.  
  
~*~Love is a bird, she needs to fly~*~  
  
~*~Let all the hurt inside of you die~*~  
  
~*~You're frozen~*~  
  
~*~When your heart's not open~*~  
  
~*~If I could melt your heart~*~  
  
Draco sighed and turned around to go back to the cave to support his tamer who was not feeling herself. He will protect himself and his tamer with his life. He could only pray that Renamon will be safe with her Tamer and friends.  
  
Author's Note: WOW!!!!!! That was all mush mush!!! I AM THE MUSH QUEEN!!!!!! Let's see how Draco likes it! ^_^ *waits for Draco's approval* 


	13. Peeking into a pure soul

Disclaimer: Only own Draco. Sovereign cards too, take them and I'll send Draco to kick your butt.  
  
Return of a Hero Chapter 13  
  
Ryo had watched as the dragon digimon stood in the way to the cave, Cyberdramon standing like a watchdog at his side, as the dragon offered little speech. "How's Crys." Not much of a query, more like a statement.  
  
Ryo sighed, "Still just out of it I'm afraid." He looked at the rather stone like face of the digimon hoping to get some type of reaction.  
  
"Watch her." Was all he offered as he started to get up and leave. Ryo stood up quickly.  
  
"Hey wait a second!" And the retreating Dragon stopped right there. "The hell do you think you're going!? You can't just up and leave, do you not care about Crys-" And he was met with a punch to the cheek, Cyberdramon nearly taking off of from his spot.  
  
"That's why I'm leaving, I have something to get, just watch her for me," Growled Draco with a dangerous tone. With that he took off his trench coat and let his great wings open up and he took off, leaving Ryo still rubbing his cheek as he watched the dragon.  
  
"Sorry." The tamer mumbled his apology, even if he shouted it the dragon wouldn't have heard; he should never have doubted the loyalty and love he had for his tamer.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cyberdramon let out that growl of his he was pretty pissed off that his tamer got hurt while he was just watching him.  
  
"Yeah, I knew he pulled his punch, but hey, I deserved it," Ryo said giving a weak smile to his digimon, trying to keep the hotheaded cyber dragon calm. Ryo stood up stumbling slightly, and walked over to a sleeping form of Crys, who had somehow managed to fall asleep.  
  
Draco was up in the sky, his head somewhat hung low to the ground, as if he was looking for something. "There." He mumbled to himself, his mind foggy with the past night's events, but he very much knew he found what he sought out; a very old temple, and of course it seemed to still hold strong, but even time erodes the mightiest of places. --- ~Back to Henry and everyone else~  
  
Renamon had got back a long time ago. Rika didn't ask where she went to because she noticed the saddened look on her face. Now Renamon was found staring at the sky, a frown somewhat fitted in her otherwise stony face. "Renamon." Rika's voice made the fox jump slightly.  
  
But she made a relieved sigh when she noticed her tamer, "Yes Rika?" "Where's Ryo? And Crys? And Draco?" The last person made her cringe on the inside.  
  
Renamon looked away from her tamer to try not to show her hurt face, "They're. hiding at the moment, in a cave. They'll be safe from." Renamon let it hang.  
  
"It's that Kea person huh?"  
  
"And she's in possession of Draco's weapon." Renamon added.  
  
"Well this is just damn great." The tomboy trainer mumbled to herself, bringing her knees to her chest and casting a glance over at Takato. "Wake up Goggle-head." She gave a sigh, walked over to him, and curled up beside the boy, he seemed to smile softly in his sleep.  
  
Rika eventually fell asleep leaving Renamon to her thoughts once more, "Where are you? If Kea hurts you I'll." The fox digimon clenched her paw until it trembled. "Why did you send me back? Why?" Small tears started coming out of her eyes. Then the scene replayed in her head: Her rare moments of affections, and the dragon trying to be the stern and stone wall, but even she could feel it, within his touch, and in those eyes, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I'm going for a bit of a walk, tell Rika not to worry." She spoke to a now aware Terriermon, as the lop-eared digimon went aside a sleeping Henry, doing a bit of guard duty to make sure nothing attacked, the fox darted into the darkness before he could protest.  
  
'Great, more or less defenseless with a maniac that has a Mega's powers in her hot little hand. Why me?' Terriermon gulped a little, looking over at Guilmon who was still hurt just as bad as Takato. 'He was a pushover to her, Draco lost his only chance against her, so now what?!' He nearly beat himself up with his ears.  
  
~Back To Draco~  
  
He wandered through the old halls, each step and shift of his feet or wings caused dust or cobwebs to get tangled on him, he just brushed the webs off, and tried not to inhale the dirt, but he sneezed a moment later, which sounded like an explosion that echoed throughout the empty place. And a moment later he found his prize, what seemed to be an old cloak. "This is what I was looking for." And he tossed off his old coat, and the new one seemed to glow as he put it on. "Still fits perfectly." He merely smiled to himself.  
  
And he seemed to take a walk, and he moved up a cliff, to where something seemed to rest, barely out of the ground. And as he dug it out, it was a gun, and rather large, being 13 inches and all. "Hope It still works." He mumbled to himself and aimed at a nearby rock and blasted it, leaving a hole the size of a basketball in it. "Yup." He smiled as he glanced over the barrel, tracing his finger over the inscription. 'To my only friend: Partners forever.'  
  
~Flashback~ A younger version of Kea and Draco were seen upon the same cliff, staring out at it while huddled close. "Draco, I wanna give you something." Kea spoke in a quiet tone, and then slid out a holster of that same handgun. "I figured since you're such a good shot, you'd be able to use this."  
  
"You're sure Kea?" Draco said as he took the hand gun and looked over with a professional eye for weapons especially guns.  
  
"Yeah, it took me a while to get someone with enough skill to craft something like that, even in this place." Kea said as she smiled at him.  
  
Draco whirled it about a few times, and then smiled. "Thanks Kea." And they seemed to hug each other.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Draco looked sadly at the inscription. The Kea he knew died a long time ago, but that didn't help the bleeding to stop. He seemed to go in some sort of vision, cause his whole body went numb and still. He couldn't move his eyes seemed foggy. Mist appeared in the area around him two figures appeared out of the mist. One considerably smaller than the other, but he could both tell that they were female by the way they walked towards him.  
  
"Who are you?" The smaller one giggled and ran up to him and hugged him, Draco immediately recognized the scent of the young bubbly tamer he has. He hugged this apparition of Crystal. The other apparition, who just stood there watching smiling. ". Renamon." The fox smiled softly and nodded. Then the vision faded into nothingness and Draco found himself once more at the temple. "Heh, temple of Dreams. Alexander, Justice, please, guide my aim true." An unknown crest seemed to glow above the temple.  
  
~Meanwhile.~  
  
Kea had been going around, more chaos as usual, and she seemed to sense something while up in the air. "Hmm." She gave a maniacal smile, and with a swing of her sword, she rested it on her shoulder, and slid into a shadow, coming out in front of the cave. "Knock, knock!"  
  
Ryo's eyes widened in horror as he saw Kea standing there, holding Draco's powerful weapon over her shoulder. He quickly got up in front of Crys, while Cyberdramon got in front of Ryo. They knew they didn't stand a chance, but what other choice do they have? But something else triggered Kea's senses and a certain fox was hot on her trail, the ground breaking in her wake.  
  
Renamon stood there glaring at Kea, "You'll never hurt him." Renamon cracked her knuckles together getting ready for a fight. Kea merely smiled with glee, if she hurts this particular digimon she will hurt Draco as well.  
  
~And once more to Draco...~  
  
"Yup, Kea always said I was good with this thing. I just hope its power is Still enough, even with the sword." He gave the gun a kiss, then whirled it a few times, and slid it into his cloak. "I just hope I didn't leave them behind too long."  
  
~~~ Uh oh! O.o; Hopefully Draco can get there in time. Read and review!  
  
Fun Fact: Alexander is the symbol of Justice, not something Copyrighted to Square, I hope! But yeah, I know it's a part of History, myths and such, but I'm not sure what is where, per say, as in, what's Squares copyrighted to, and what's mythical, if you could clear that up for me, it'd help! 


	14. You lose the ones you love the most

Disclaimer: .Draco to me, Crys to Crys, cards to me, Kea to Crys and Me.  
  
Return of a Hero Chapter 14  
  
The battlefield was set, the two opposing teams glaring each other down. Well Kea was smiling gleefully at Renamon, in her mind she couldn't wait to blow this fox digimon up. But Renamon ignored this twisted look and put one of her deadliest glares. The both of them seemed to be awaiting the other ones moved.  
  
Cyberdramon stood defensively in front of Ryo who was peering around his digimon's big bulky like figure. The two was still stuck in their stare down. He looked around with a worried expression; "It's crunch time if Draco doesn't show up soon."  
  
Kea swung the fiery sword off her shoulder and stabbed it into the ground, she then it let go of it and it stayed there on it's own. She merely looked back at Renamon who was looking at her with curiosity, Kea merely made another one of her insane smiles, "Won't need that to beat you fox!"  
  
Fed up with the waiting Renamon dashed forward in a near blur if not for the earth ripping at her feet, aiming a punch at Kea's face. But to her surprise her fist was caught and twisted, which earned a yelp of pain from Renamon who was thrown on the ground shortly afterwards. Renamon Quickly jumped on her feet and did the same to Kea.  
  
Kea merely smiled up at Renamon from the ground, she quickly jumped onto her feet, and the two exchanged turns in punching each other. Renamon didn't bother to wipe the blood that was trickling down her mouth because she managed to make a crunching sound when her furry fist made contact with the Hybrid's face.  
  
~In the Plains~  
  
A blur of dark and lighter streaked across the sky, slowing just a bit to reveal it was indeed Draco; he quickly sped up again trying with all his might to reach the cave in time. For some odd reason he felt that he needed to get there as soon as he could.  
  
He let out a growl in frustration, "I can never forgive myself if any of them get hurt." He mumbled to himself. He let his thoughts glide for a bit then he added in a softer tone, "Especially Renamon." Gliding downward in hopes of speeding up his traveling, he did notice that there was several bits of debris getting even worse as he got closer and closer to the cave.  
  
~And to the fight.~  
  
After a few swings, Kea grabbed Renamon by the throat and suddenly drove her into the ground, but Kea was thrown by Renamon's feet, but the Hybrid landed neatly on the ground and stood up proudly, smirking at her. "Well, looks like I'll have to take it another notch." She held up her hand, and then the fire sword wiggled it's way out of the ground and flew into Kea's hand. "Cyberdramon, there's no way Renamon can win now!" Both of them moved to rise, but a stray shard was thrown by Renamon that stopped them. "This is my fight Ryo!! You just watch Crys!"  
  
A laugh escaped from Kea's lips, "My, honorable aren't we?" Kea smiled manically.  
  
"Shut up." Renamon threw another shard in her direction, which was easily deflected by the sword with just a small movement of the sword. Kea of course, swung that sword and it created a magma trail along its swing, which Renamon easily jumped over, seemingly to fly for the moment. Then Kea launched a few flaming feathers in her direction. "Diamond Storm!" But the icy barrage was countered, then Renamon tried swinging her fist once more at Kea but the sword blocked it. She jumped backing up in surprise, and frowned at her burnt paw. "Damn, can't touch that thing." She gave a sigh, and watched Kea start to trot towards her, then break into a run, finally when she was close enough she jumped up and bringing that sword down with her also, while Renamon leapt back, watching Kea and launching her attack from the ground.  
  
And Kea reversed the darts with a swipe of her hand, Renamon tried to dodge the darts, and getting many cuts, and unfortunately she didn't see Kea's thrust of the blade, right into her heart, the fox gave a shriek of pain, then choked out a single word. ".D-Draco." Kea removed the blade and made a triumphant grin, Renamon then fell limp not stirring at all.  
  
"Oh no. Renamon." Ryo's voice was barely above a whisper, and then time seemed to freeze, until a certain dragon arrived on the scene. He looked around and his eyes landed on the body of what was Renamon, his eyes bulged out in horror.  
  
"RENAMON!!!" He quickly flew over in her direction, and Kea gladly sidestepped him happy that Draco was in misery, but not noticing the gun at his hip yet. "No, hang on!" Tears were quickly forming in his dragon-like eyes.  
  
Eyes tiredly opening, the fox looked over to him, smiling weakly. "Don't cry you stupid dragon. It ruins your good looks."  
  
Draco sniffled in some of the tears that were threatening to pour out of his eyes, "Please, don't talk, save your strength."  
  
And she shook her head. "Sorry Draco, I wish I could have the chance to live with you, but fate has better ideas I guess." And she gave a cough, and then her head fell limp. And then took her last breath before eternally falling silent. "Renamon..Please...Talk to me..."The dragon was shaking her as he talked, his voice quaking. "RENAMON!!!!" His voice seemed to make the heavens shake at that, and he grabbed the gun, looking over his shoulder at the hybrid in rage.  
  
"Oops. Guess I should have struck her in the throat." She said with a giggle, he stood on his feet as the red data faded away, turning on his heel slowly. Sad and angry tears flowing out of his eyes and down his face.  
  
"I'll never forgive you. NEVER!" And with one fluid movement, he drew his gun, and fired off a blast that screamed forth heading straight towards the hybrid, and was barely deflected. 'He's fast.' Kea thought, chuckling in her mind. 'This oughta be good.' And after he fired off a few shots, she swung the sword at him, but he pushed off it in a flip, still in the air he started shooting once more as a shot struck her square in the back, and instead of it going through and staying, it exploded.  
  
"Damn!" Kea felt a sear of pain that went through her back, she growled in frustration. The dragon was about to bring the weapon down hard, but it was caught by Kea, both struggled face to face. Each showing how they hated the other, their eyes burning with a deep hatred with unknown roots.  
  
The gun was the first to be free, and a shot was fired off at her chest, which surprised the hybrid, knocking her back and giving the dragon the opportunity to knock the sword away, as he aimed square at her head, his gaze almost petrified. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your head off right now." His voice dripped with venom.  
  
"ENOUGH!! Draco stop!!!" The all too familiar voice of Crys called out, she looked like she could barely stand as it is but that didn't stop she stood tall but wobbling slightly. Ryo came up next to her and helped her stand. She gave him a glance of gratitude because she felt that she was ready to collapse any second. "You don't have to kill her! You're not a murderer! Please, just let her go, don't walk down her road." Draco kinda thought her words over then he quickly twirled his gun back into its holster.  
  
"You heard her, get out of my sight, or next time I WILL shoot." And he walked past her to get the sword, Kea seemingly frozen in time, and as Draco picked it up, it faded right back to the card in Crys' deck.  
  
"You know you should have taken the shot, Draco dear." Her voice automatically went back to her cocky attitude, grinning stupidly. "You may have won this time, but I will win another way next time!" And with that, the mist engulfed her and faded making her disappear as well.  
  
Without a word, Draco looked over at Crys and the others, Cyberdramon read his face, and then let the two tamers on his back. "Take them to the others, it's safer in groups than apart." The normally rebellious dragon nodded and darted off leaving a sad stricken digimon there for a moment.  
  
"I'm Sorry Renamon, I failed you." And he brought the gun to the sky, it seemed to glow with enormous energy, pressing the trigger he made a shot what seemed to the far observers a shooting star. "I hope that shot reaches you. Wherever you are," He kissed his fingers, holding them up to the sky, and soon caught up to Cyberdramon in a dash. He missed one particular star gleaming bright showing the world and the heavens her answer.  
  
~~~  
  
Draco: Wow, a lot in a short time huh?  
  
Crystal: Yeah then it took me a while to edit most of it, *sighs but smiles* this was a pretty sad chappy  
  
Draco: Poor Rika, what'll she think?! How can Draco be so strong in a moment like this? Maybe it's all a mask, maybe you should wait till the next chapter! Read and Review!  
  
Crystal: Yeah tootles till next time ^_^!! 


	15. And he'll never feel the same again

Disclaimer: points to last chappy Yeah.  
  
Return of a Hero Chapter 15  
  
The downtrodden group had made their way back to the gathering point, short one digimon, which took a heavy toll on a certain dragon. Crys peered over at him with a worried expression. "Hey. You okay?" Cyberdramon had moved closer to the other running Dragon so Crys could have a word. Silence was his reply. "Draco?" Crys' tone was a bit firmer.  
  
"Yeah, fine." And that was the end of that discussion, she didn't want to go any further in the conversation. The trek seemed to be an eternity until they finally reached the camping spot, they found Takato was finally up and about, which was a surprise, and what wasn't the surprise? He was stuffing his face, alongside Guilmon. The two were meant for each other.  
  
"Glad to see your appetite has awoken." Ryo sounded with a chuckle. Takato looked up with bread in his mouth, and waved. Glad that they made it back safely.  
  
"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Of course, everyone kept a good façade, well, the best that they could, hiding the glum Draco till...  
  
Rika noticed that they were short one number, "Hey, where's Renamon? She said she'd be back." Draco tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat. Crys hopped off CyberDramon and didn't want to make eye contact with Rika, Ryo stuttered a little. Rika's eyes lowered. "She..."  
  
Then Draco cut in. "She's dead, Rika." The sound that was around the group went to an instant deathly silence. Rika wanted to say something, just to hear her voice, but nothing came out, she tried to speak but her voice didn't seem to work properly.  
  
"You're..You're kidding, right? Please, tell me you're kidding." Draco shook  
  
his head slowly and focused his sad eyes on the ground. Rika's voice went hysterical. "Draco, come on, don't kid like that, it isn't funny! Where Is Renamon?!" Draco merely kept his sight on the floor. Rika felt tears leak down her face as she clenched her fists. She charged at Draco, who merely stood there, he felt her fist hit his cheek, but his head only followed the blow.  
  
"Rika, that's enough." Ryo managed to keep a calm voice. But in his eyes he also held the sad truth. "Nobody could stop what happened to her, that was her decision alone. Draco then started his way off, silently. Crys wanted to run off after him, but Ryo's hand stopped her on her shoulder. "Let him go. He's going to need a lot of time alone."  
  
"But..He's my friend." Crys spoke with almost child-like innocence. She looked back at the retreating figure of her partner. But Ryo kept a firm grip on her hand.  
  
"I know, but sometimes even he needs a moment alone in thought." Crys wrenched her hand out of his grip, tears were streaming down her face, as she looked at the group.  
  
"I don't care! When someone very important to you is gone, that someone needs others to help!!!" She started to run after where Draco had disappeared. Ryo wanted to run after her but a deep mist covered the area suddenly.  
  
"CRYS!!! IT'S DANGEROUS!!! HE CAN BE DANGEROUS!!! HE'S NOT THE SAME AS HE WAS!!!" But his voice was futile. It did not reach her.  
  
(Song time! Yay! Hello from Evanescence)  
  
(playground school bell rings again  
  
rain clouds come to play again  
  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
hello)  
  
Draco found himself wandering along some random road; this world looked like Piccasso tried his hand at making a planet, so it was really patchy. He didn't know if this was a town, a street, or just another strip of road just slapped down, oh well, it didn't matter to him right now.  
  
He noticed a poor digimon was selling a few donuts, and looking awfully pitiful as she walked up to the dragon, asking if he would buy some; it was a small bag, and he might as well eat anyway. "Sure." He handed her a crumpled digi-dollar bill, which she took gracefully.  
  
The digimon smiled widely, "Thank you mister!" She skipped off happily. He grimly watched the small digimon skip off for a while.  
  
"At least I can put a smile on someone's face." He sat down smack in the middle of the street, starting to gnaw one. "These are pretty good..." To his surprise.  
  
(If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry)  
  
Crys was trying to make her way through the sudden fog; not much could be really done about it... "This stuff's as thick as pea soup!" She griped to herself and continued to try and walk through it, out of the mist appeared a hand, it grabbed her and pulled her into the unknown. All that came out of her was a strangled yelp.  
  
(Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday)  
  
Of course, when you're depressed it's hard not to stay out of it, and the bag fell at Draco's feet as he silently sobbed, two younger digimon coming up to him, he figured he was near the Primary Village. "Hey, he's crying... Grown-ups shouldn't cry.."  
  
Draco put a fake smile up for them, "I'm sad because a friend went away..." He softly spoke as not to let his emotions get the best of him.  
  
The baby digimon looked at him with a cute innocent expression, "Where did your friend go, mister?" He merely pointed all about. The baby digimon shrugged and hopped away leaving the teary dragon alone.  
  
"You know it was your fault dragon." That familiar voice made him jump up, a hand going at his hip that held his gun on it.  
  
"Kea..." Draco growled, he was already unstable. He didn't need the hybrid/ex- friend to mess with him after she destroyed the love of his life. But then he noticed something else about the hybrid. She had someone with her.  
  
The hybrid was smirking at him while Crys being held limply in one hand by her shirt, Kea's other hand at her head. "You have 5 seconds to make a decision. You can kill me, and save her life, or she dies." Kea began to wait on his decision, but he knew that she wouldn't wait much longer. "Time's running out dragon... Next is the village..." a perfect ploy, if she said so herself, the dragon was never one for just killing in cold blood.  
  
Draco's eyes were shielded with his messy blonde hair. His fists were clenched and he was shaking all over. "Don't make me..." He growled with a dangerous tone/  
  
"Time's up!" Kea said smiling menacingly she held up Crys higher in the air. Crys yelped with fright and began to struggle harder now.  
  
"No!" Draco's hand flung the gun right up with lightning spped, and a gunshot resounded through the air... And Kea merely crumpled to the ground, a satisfied smile on her face. And he'll never be the same, again... Her final thoughts.  
  
And after the gunshot, Draco flung the gun to the side, letting out a long loud mournful cry. Gathering what was left of his broken spirit, he caught the sound of Cyberdramon's feet trotting quickly to their location, and Draco took to the air, disappearing from sight.  
  
As Cyberdramon neared the sight, Crys sat up, and scooted as far as she could from Kea's body. "He...He didn't..." she kept on saying. Cyberdramon skirted to a stop, Ryo jumping off of his back.  
  
He ran over to her, and placed his hands on her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Crys didn't move, her eyes were glued to the body not too far away. "Yeah, I'm alright... But, where's Draco?" She sounded worried, the first thing he heard was his cry of despair, and yet, he was nowhere, and she saw the shine from metal, and went over to it, picking up his gun. She hugged it to her chest as a small tear escaped from her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry it'll be alright," Ryo said as he walked up next to her. Crys merely looked off at the sun set.  
  
"He's out there, and hurting badly." Crys said. She wiped away the tears and now her eyes were filled with determination. "And I'm going to find him!"  
  
"WHAT!?! Are you nuts!!" Ryo said, he stepped in front of her. "He could be ANYWHERE!! He's not the same digmon anymore! You saw what happened, something's changed about him and its not for the good. Please we don't need to loose another one of our dearest friends. I especially don't want to loose you."  
  
Crys stared long and hard into his eyes, "I am sorry, I have to disagree. It may be selfish of me, but I NEED to do this. The only reason he's berserk now its because of me. And plus he's my digimon partner and friend." She turned away from him. "Until you can start to understand me I can't see you anymore." She began to walk off leaving the depressed teen behind.  
  
"Don't do this!! You could get killed without a digimon with you!!" Ryo shouted out to her. He knew that he couldn't stop her, and it saddened him greatly. Crys turned around and held up Draco's gun, gave a salute with it, and walked away from Ryo for who knows what adventures.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Crystal: IT'S DONE!!! WOW!!! It was fun being the editor of this story, i hope you all liked reading this as much as i enjoyed editing/reading it!! And i'll let Draco-kun tell you what he's going to do next!! TOOTLES!!!! 


End file.
